C0mPleX ReLati0NshiP
by PrInCesS2902
Summary: What will happen when a nerd meet a playboy? And how will they end? Read enjoy and Review! GueSs WhaT! chApTEr SeVen is Up!
1. introduction

**ComPLex ReLati0NshIp**

_**Minna-san! Ogenki desu ka??  
**__**It really been a while since the last time I post my stories in here.  
**__**A lot of things happen around me, but I made sure myself to read and review the stories in at least once a week.  
**__**Enough of this blabbering. Lets go on with the story.. **_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_**P/s: special thanks to chocolatefudgecake 'coz u inspired me up**_

**Disclaimer: **_**as u all know, im not Mika Kawamura, so I don't own daa3!!**_

* * *

"Honey! Come down and eat your dinner before it got cold!"

"Give me five more minutes, mama. I'm about to finish!"

The young mum shook her head lightly and entered the kitchen. Her husband who was reading the newspaper took a glance at her and smiled before continued his reading. Inside the big room was a girl sitting at her desk that looked very determined to finish her work. At one side of her desk was a paper full with sketches and calculation while the other part of the desk was full with different size of nuts and bolts and some unidentified things scattered on the study desk. The girl now carefully picked up strands of something which looks like hair and sticks them onto a head figure she currently working on. She's doing this very gently to avoid it getting messed up. She put away the magnifying glass and picked up the figure for a closer look. Her lips curved upwards, obliged to see her own work.

"Now I just need to insert some data for you."

But just before she started, her stomach grumbled, making a noise. She chuckled and put her right hand onto her grumbling stomach.

"Opps… I forgot about you again. Gomen-ne?" said the girl while rubbing her stomach in circular motion. She ogled her sunflower clock hanging on the wall and she finally realized that she did taking too much time. The girl descends the stairs quickly and jumped over the last two. She landed gracefully on her feet like an acrobatic performance. But then, she heard, "Be careful Miyu, you might slipped off."

Miyu sweat-dropped. "Yes papa." She entered the dining room and took her place. "Oh you already finished eating. I guess I was really late. Hehe." She clasped her hand and muttered 'itadakimasu'.

"How's your work?"

"Great papa. It's 90% done. Now I just need to interface it to my laptop to add some more data and… walla!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear" said Miki, Miyu's mum before she drank her juice.

"That was fast! Just tell me if you need my help. Okay?"

She nodded. "I don't think there's any, but I will if I do. Maybe I can bring it to school tomorrow."

Yuu looked at his grinning daughter and smiled.

_--after dinner—_

The door clicked. Miyu entered her room and walked towards her desk. After she acquired all the things she needed i.e. the figure, laptop, some data cables, she went to her bed and put all the things down. She lay prone onto her bed and lifted up her spectacles which were gliding down her nose. She switched on her laptop. While waiting it to load, she picked up the doll-like-figure.

"Just some more steps and welcome to my world."

The emerald eyed girl took a piece of cable and interfaced the doll to her laptop. She tapped the keyboard and clicked some things. A window popped up. She took a glance to the doll.

"First you need a name." she paused, thinking hard. "Hmm… Mizuru. It's a nice name, don't you think?" she winked to the doll.

She pressed the appropriate letters and hit the 'enter' tab. Just after she pressed the enter button, Mizuru opened her eyes and faced her creator. Miyu giggled happily.

"Hi Mizuru! I'm Miyu. Let's be friends, okay?"

Then, the blonde girl concentrated to her laptop once again to add some minor detail to her creation. Her lips kept on smiling to herself as she entered the details. After some minutes, she plug-off the cable connected to doll and switched on the Bluetooth device on Mizuru. She picked up a device looked like two hair pins and slipped on her hair. This device technically gave order to Mizuru later.

"I already programmed you to help me mainly in the class. Let's see what u will do"

Miyu put down a piece of paper and a pencil near the doll. She then closed her eyes, and thought hard about something. Mizuru, in the other hand, opened her eyes and stood straight on her feet. She then walked towards the pencil shakily before lift the pencil and jotted down something on to the paper.

Miyu opened her eyes. Seeing the paper in front of her just made her emerald eyes grew wider. It says 'WELL DONE, MIYU!!' just as what she thought earlier.

"I DID IT!! Mizuru! I finally completed you!" Said Miyu, holding the figure up in the air before kissed the emotionless figure. She put down the doll onto the bed and prone herself again.

"Now, lets practices together again to smooth your movements so that I can bring you to the school tomorrow."

She fixed her glasses to its place again start practicing without realizing it was really late.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

"Thanks for the ride, papa!" Said the blonde girl bending herself over the car window pane.

"Be a good girl now"

"I am a good girl!" said Miyu stomped her foot on the ground.

"Yeah, I know about that. Take care. I'll be going now" Said Yuu lifting one of his hands up.

"Okay! Bye papa!" said Miyu, waving her hands as the car drove away from her.

Miyu walked in the school yard when suddenly a boy bumped to her and made her unbalanced. A soft 'thud' was heard but she never fell. She opened her eyes and saw strong arms held her to avoid her fall. She turned crimson at once and got back to her feet and muttered 'gomen-nasai' a number of times while bowing to the boy. She then picked up her bag on the ground and ran towards the school building.

"Hmm… interesting girl. I must report this to HIM right away." A smirk appeared on his face. Then, he spotted something on the ground. He picked it up. "A doll? She really is something. Hehehe"

_--in Miyu's class--_

The blonde girl made her way into the classroom as she was greeted by her classmate.

"Morning Miyu!"

"Morning Hikaru!" She smiled and greeted back. She walked passed Santa's desk and put her bag down. A brown haired girl come approach.

"You look nice today. Where did u get those hair pin? Its looks rare"

She touched the hair pin with her finger tips. "These pins? I designated them. Thanks for the compliment."

"Wow! That great! Can you make one for me? I want green of course." Said Nanami.

"Sure, give me about two weeks, okay."

"Thanks Miyu! I love you!" said Nanami hugging her best friend.

_--Back to the boy--_

'_Nice long haired and a naive type of girl. Just perfect for him.'_ Thought the boy while walking through the hallway towards his class. He slid the classroom door opened.

"Kanata! I got good news for you!"

"And what's that Nozomu?" ask the brunet boy without lift his eyes from the magazine filled with sexy girls pictures who made many kind of pose to be published.

"Stop reading this and listen to me!" Said Nozomu, his voice raise a bit. He took away the magazine from Kanata's hands.

"Hey! Give me back!" Nozomu gave a stern look. "Okay, okay. I'm listening now. Just tell me what."

"Just now, I bumped with a beautiful girl at the school gate. She has long blonde hair and a really cute face. Just perfect for you."

"If you think that she is a beauty, why did you tell me this? Usually you will be the one flirting with her until she likes you and show it off to me right?"

"Shh… slow down your tone." Said Nozomu placing his index finger to his lips. "I wont do that because I already have Chris. There's no way I could betray her. Besides, you the only boy in our club who don't get hooked up yet although you also got the look. Obviously I am much better than you." Christine heard her name was mention, smiled to Nozomu who was standing near Kanata's desk.

"I'm not interested." Said Kanata. He was actually the leader of 'The most Wanted Club'. All the boys in the club have the looks, wealth and actively in sport and achieve good grades in exam. Although all the boys got their own special girlfriends except for Kanata, they still continued their role to pursue, tackle and flirting with different girl every week. And Kanata was one of them. Sometimes they also get paid from the girls from other school that wanted them to be theirs by contract. As for a boy who didn't believe in 'love' he just kept doing it for the sake of fun and to fill his leisure time.

"You will, and I will make you." Said Nozomu giving a determine look.

"Whatever… Now give me that magazine back"

"Nope until you see this." Nozomu put the doll onto the desk.

"A doll? And you expect me to be fascinated with this?"

"Let me explain." The other boys from the club crept closer to see what so 'good' with the doll. They leaned all their ears. Kanata, by the way picked up the doll and observed. The doll had a nice face and its hair braided. It wore a white tank-top with a jacket and a dark blue knee-length slack. He slipped off the doll's jacket and saw something written. It's read 'MIYU KOUZUKI".

_-- Back in Miyu's Class--_

'_Ughh… Where did I put Mizuru… The Chemistry class is about to begin and if I don't found Mizuru on time, I have to copy down the notes by myself! And that's mean, I been working all month long for nothing!'_ Miyu pissed off. She looked into her bag once again to find the doll which was missing. She really positive that she put her in the bag.

"Umm… Miyu. What are trying to find actually? You keep on searching something for a couple of minutes now. Who knows I could help you." Said Hikaru the raven haired boy who was sitting in front of her.

"I'm trying to find a d—" she paused herself. _'Wait. I can't tell him straight away. He must be laughed at me because I bringing my toy to school'_ "Nevermind that. Maybe I left it in my house." Said Miyu, giving him a sweet smile.

"Okay"

'_Think Miyu, think. I can't just let my newest invention gone just like that. Hmm… Oh!!! I know! Thankfully I didn't switch off the Bluetooth device on Mizuru's back. Okay Miyu, take a deep breath and make Mizuru came here._'

_--back in the boy's class—_

Just before the blonde boy explained about the doll, the doll in Kanata's hand opened her eyes and scanned her surrounding. He jolted back and caused the boys surround him looked towards him. To their surprise, Mizuru got to her feet by her own and made the boys' mouths gag open. She then hopped onto Kanata's shoulder and run through the slits of the classroom door to find her owner.

"Umm… I don't think I need to explain what I need earlier." Said Nozomu, still gasped with amazement.

'_Nice… I really want to know who its owner is. Miyu Kouzuki, huh?'_ The brunet smirked. Unknowingly by the others, he already placed a tracker onto the doll body. And now, what he needed was his laptop to hunt it down.

Christine turned to the group of boys as the sounded 'WOOO'. Curiosity filled in her heart and she approached the group. But then she spotted something in Nozomu's hand.

"Umm… Nozomu-kun. What's in your hand?"

The blonde boy caught astounded. "This?" He hid the magazine behind his back. "It's nothing really."

Unluckily, the magazine dropped onto the floor and exposed a young girl wearing a red, sexy bikini. Nozomu gasped. He then felt a very dark aura near him.

"NOZOMU!! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME AND NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO FIND ANOTHER GIRL TO FLIRT WITH!" Christine had gone berserk. She lifted a desk.

"N-no honey… Umm.. W-well. I can explain it. Please… spare my life!" He knelt to the ground, begging for any mercy from the pink haired girl. The boys who just now surround the place were gone to elsewhere just in one blink.

Kanata picked up the magazine lying on the floor. "Hey Chris, actually this magazine is mine." Said Kanata and he began reading the magazine again. Acting like nothing was ever happen.

Christine snapped out from her own rage and put down the desk to its place. "Oohhh… What have I done? I must ashamed of myself. Forgive me, Nozomu-kun." Said the pink haired girl while hugging one of the blonde boy's arms.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

'_So there she is right now'_ Said the brunet while closing the lid of his laptop. He slowly made his own way towards a blonde girl who was chatting with a brown haired girl beside her under the Sakura tree. He also saw the doll he was holding on just now. While the blonde girl wasn't looking towards her friend, he tapped the brown haired girl's shoulder and whispered something. The girl blushed and nodded before went away from her place. The blonde girl turned to speak again to her friend.

"So Nanami…." She paused, she was sure the blurred image in front of her is not her friend. She took her glasses near her knee and wore it. "Wait, who are you? Where's my friend?"

'_She looks much better without the glasess.'_ Kanata smirked. "Are you Miyu Kouzuki by any chance?"

Miyu nodded. "Yup, I'm Miyu. Hmm… do you know where my friend goes just now?"

The brunet ignored her question. "I believe the doll is yours right?" Said Kanata, stroking the dolls hair.

"Oh.. You mean Mizuru? Wait, how did you know Mizuru?" She took Mizuru and held closely to her chest. "So you are the one who kidnapped Mizuru!"

"Hell, no! Why would I do that anyway?" He moved closer to the blonde girl and tugged her hair behind her ears. "I rather kidnap you instead of the doll." Whispered Kanata to her ear.

Miyu felt a sudden rush in her body and left a red tint on her cheeks. She sat there, astounded with what the handsome boy beside him did. Kanata smirked. He stroked her face gently _(a/n: or should I say lovingly? XD_) with his hand and whispered once again. Then he left. But the blonde girl barely noticed it. She jolted back to reality as Nanami tapped her shoulder.

"Ne, Miyu… How did he know you?"

"I don't know either. Nanami-chan, do you know him?"

"Of course, he is the president of 'The Most Wanted Club'. His name is Kanata Saionji."

'_Kanata, president of 'The Most Wanted Club'. Hmmmm…..'_

-_we'll meet again tomorrow Miyu._

**Xx. Part 1 EnD .xX **

_**

* * *

**_

Part 1 done.

_**Okay tell me what you think about this chapter.  
**__**For my readers who didn't like Kanata's OOC-ness, gomen! (bows down)  
**__**I just want to try something new on him. Hehehe XD  
**__**I thought of making this story a two-shot story.  
**__**But if I can't, I'll convert it to three-shot story. (if it ever exist)**_

_**But it only will happen if you review me. heheheXD**_

_**Jya for now~**_

_**-princess2902**_


	2. PLan A

**ComPLex ReLati0NshIp**

_**Hi again!!!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, the favs and the alerts. I'm soooooo happy!!**_

_**Looks like somebody figure it out. Yup. I'm using some idea from the 'angelic layer'. Right now, I'm a sophomore majoring in 'Instrumentation Science' (combination of engineering and physics). So, this story is sort of focusing my field. I really hope I can made one invention like a robot or something like that one day…**_

_**Hmm… maybe you can think that this story is one of my dreams… hahaha XD**_

_**Back to the story!**_

_**-Standard disclaimer applied-**_

* * *

Chapter 2: PlaN A

"Tadaima~" Said the blonde haired girl, closing the door behind her. She slipped off her shoes and put them on the rack beside the wall.

"Welcome home, dear." A woman voice greeted back from the kitchen.

"Mama, I'll be in the room if you ever need me."

"Okay"

Miyu walked upstairs and went to her room which was located at far left, opposite the small library. The library was full with books which her parents collect since they were young. Most of the books were academic books but there also non-academic books like novels, arts, cooking and even fairytales. Miyu twisted the door leading to her room open and switched the light on. She made her way to the desk and hung her bag beside the desk before took out Mizuru from the bag. She held the doll her eye level.

"Mizuru… What am I going to do today?" Miyu unbuttoned her uniform and left it hanging by her shoulders. "I still don't have any mood to finish up today's homework." She laid her back onto the bed. She felt bored. Started on last year, after she saw his father piece of work, she felt want to try making one invention too. Then she was glued to her study desk whenever she had free time just to finish it off. And now Mizuru is complete, she didn't really have anything to do until new idea struck her again. Although Mizuru was not her first invention, but her commitment making the doll made her heart already missed the time when she was working. She let out a long sigh before rise up from her bed and reached out her strawberry printed towel hanging by the window pane.

"I'll be right back, Mizuru. Don't go anywhere" She put the doll on the desk together with the hair pins and let out a giggle.

Down the staircase, in the living room was a man wearing a spectacles focusing on a sheet of paper. Sometimes he tapped the back of his pen that he was holding onto the desk and sometimes he scratched his un-itch head while thinking deeply. Yuu Kouzuki was actually a scientist who currently working with NASA. He was still new in the field, but the NASA Company asked him to work with them after he won the first place in competition held by that company. And because of that too, he was declared in the list of top ten famous scientists in Japan.

After some minutes of pen tapping and head scratching, he jolted aback. In from of him was a doll standing in front of him staring into his eyes. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and finally turned towards the giggling voice behind him.

"Did I scare you?" Yuu shook her head lightly. The doll in front of him now sat down Indian style on his paper.

"Cute doll. But isn't this the Barbie doll I gave to you during one of your birthday?"

"Wow, you noticed. I already fifteen years old, papa. I can't act like a child anymore. So I turned it into a live doll. Cool, huh?"

Yuu said nothing.

"I designated it to help me mostly in my studies. I mean, she's going to help me writing down the notes while I'm listening to the teacher. But of course, I add some minor details just for fun."

"I'm proud with you" Said Yuu said tapping Miyu's head lightly who was sitting beside him with her arm on the table and her hands cupping her face. She grinned widely. "So, what's her name? You haven't introduced her to me yet."

"Opps… Sorry papa, I forgot. Hmm.. Let she introduced herself to you." Miyu concentrated herself. Mizuru stood to her feet at once. She walked towards the pen and held it with both of her hand. Then she went to a piece of unused paper and wrote 'my name is Mizuru, Nice to meet you!'

Yuu read the piece of paper. "Nice to meet you too, Mizuru."

"Mind if join too? I brought some snacks" Said a woman voice behind them.

"Mama!"

Miki put down a tray filled with tea and snacks onto the desk. "I suppose this is the invention you working on." Miyu gave a huge grin. Mizuru, on the other hand, dragged the piece of paper she wrote before and lifted it in front of Miki. She read it. "Hi there Mizuru. I'm Miki. It's nice to meet you too." Mizuru bowed down.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

A Volvo parked itself in the rear of the pale white mansion. The mansion had its own charm although there was nothing surrounding it except for a small garden of flowers just besides the porch. There also vines crept over a side of the house, giving it a kind of art there. The car's door clicked open, revealing the person boarding it. He board off the car and sling his bag over his shoulder. With a playful smirk on his face, he made his way to the front door and muttered 'tadaima'. The house only occupied by himself and his parents together with a maid that always made the house in order. He walked passed three doors and entered the fourth one.

"Welcome home, Kanata-sama."

"Hn"

The brunet walked to his bed to relax his muscles, but to his surprise, his bookcase had been touched by a person. His smirk died.

"OYAJI!!!" he rushed out the room. He paced himself to his father's favourite spot, the balcony.

There was warm breeze although it was only spring. A bald man was wearing black-eyeglasses resting on top of rest chair under a shade of an umbrella at the balcony. He was drinking orange juice while his other hand kept on turning the pages of the magazine on his lap. But his eye gaze stopped at a particular pages where there a girl wearing white knee-length robe. He can see her perfect cleavage from the picture. As he was admiring the scene, a hand quickly snatched the magazine off him.

"You should behave yourself, dad"

"What? What did I do?"

"Entering my room without permission and took my magazines. Look, you already OLD. Behave yourself, dad"

"Well, you are my son, why should I have your permission?"

"I'm not a child anymore! You can't do anything to me like I was little. Plus, why did you take my magazine? You already have mom"

"I don't see anything wrong with that" A woman voice was heard.

"MOM!"

Hitomi let out a giggle. "Hosho, honey. Let our son with his life. He will turn sixteen this year."

"But, I want to read those magazine too" Hosho let out a sobbing voice.

"There's other thing you can do other than that." She gave a sweet smile.

Kanata let out a heavy sigh and walked away from the balcony and to his room again. He slammed himself to the bed. Then, something round hovered around him.

"Kanata-sama, is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing." He lifted his head a bit and his eye captured a picture of a girl from one of the magazine scattered around his bed and his bookcase. The girl have a beautiful emerald eyes and long haired. His mind immediately thought about his day in school today.

"Miyu Kouzuki…" He muttered her name as he rose up from the bed and went to the desk. "Haro, I think I found someone that can help us"

"Is it true?" said Haro as it hovered lower. Its light blinking excitedly.

"Yup" said the brunet as he jotted something in his black book. "Tomorrow, I will start the plan." Evil grin appeared.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

_-- The next day --_

Santa came approached the blonde's desk. "Ne, Miyu? Can you made a doll like that too for me? But I want a doll with some muscular body though." He paused and thought, "I also want the doll strong and can fight"

Miyu was reading the notes written by Mizuru when the boy asked her. She met his gaze and slowly shook her head. She placed her glasses back in place and said, "Gomen, Santa. I can't. The micro-chip I used for making it unavailable in the country right now. I have to re-order the chips and I will way too long for it to arrive."

Santa pouted, "Oooohh… I just thought I will make a good friend with it like you and Mizuru. It's okay then." Said Santa, walking to his seat, heart broken. Miyu shook her head lightly, feeling symphatize.

"Miyu, it's recess time. Let's eat our bentous under the sakura tree! Come on!" Said Nanami.

Their chatters died as soon as they arrive beneath the shade of the Sakura tree. There's laying a boy with a literature book covered his face.

"Looks like the place is occupied right now. Let's eat somewhere else." Said Miyu, tugging her friend's arm.

Nanami nodded.

"Please don't go. Please use the place and act like I didn't even exist"

Both of the girls looked at each other and turn their gaze to the boy. The boy lifted the book covered his face and smile to the girl.

"It's Kanata!" whispered Nanami. Miyu gulped.

"Or you rather want me to join your lunch too?" A smirk caressed on his lips.

The blonde girl blushed. His smirk made her heartbeat go off-balanced. She bowed down to the boy and dragged her friend away without saying anything.

_-- After recess, in Kanata's class --_

Inside the 3-1 classroom was really in chaos. The teacher in charge today got a sudden leave and left the class without any substitute teacher. Although the class was noisy, there's a boy sitting at his place, reading.

"Hey, Kanata. I've already made some investigation to the yesterday doll's inventor." A blonde, holding a small book in his hand, leaning to the wall, just besides the brunet's desk.

Kanata leaned his back to his chair without moving his eyes from the new magazine his friend bought. "What is it? Just spit it out."

"You want to hear it? Wow! Looks like my research is not for nothing. I bet you like this girl." Nozomu felt enthusiastic.

No answer from the boy.

"Listen. Her name is Miyu Kouzuki. She's the only child of Yuu and Miki Kouzuki…"

'_She's Yuu's daughter? Yuu Kouzuki, the NASA scientist? That's make my reason stronger' _Kanata thought silently.

"… She lived at 3D Avenue…"

'_The opposite way from my house, but there's not problem to me. I can ask uncle Sakai to give me a lift'_

"… Her class is 3-4…"

'_I will make a quick visit after this'_ a smirk trying to appear on the brunet's face. But he had to not show any emotion in front of the blonde boy.

"…. Her blood type is A, her brea— "

"Nozomu-kun! Can you help me with these exercises? I can do it on my own" A pink haired girl waving her hands towards the blonde boy.

'_Darn it. Why does she has to interrupt when it comes to the best part?'_

"But I want to chat with Kanata. Can I help later?"

"Please…" Christine gave him puppy eyes.

"Okay, okay. Later Kanata."

"Hn." And he continued reading the magazine in his hands.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

_Knock. Knock_

A blonde girl and brown haired girl turned their gaze to the opened classroom's door. There standing a brunet boy leaning by the door with a sweet smile. Thankfully the two girls are the only student left in the class. If not, Kanata might be hunted by other girls who adored him because he came here alone.

"I think he wants to talk with you. Meet me at the school gate after this. Bye." Nanami whispered to her friend and walk out swiftly.

"W—Wait…" But her voice was held in her throat.

Kanata walking slowly towards Miyu. He stared into the beautiful emerald orbs. Miyu, then, cleared her throat and lift her glasses.

"Can I help you?"

Kanata nodded. "Yes, can I be your friend? Let me introduce myself. I'm Kanata Saionji. It's a pleasure to meet you Miyu Kouzuki-san." He extended his hand.

Miyu took his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too." To her shock, Kanata bowed his head and kissed her hand. As the lips touched the back of her hand, a sudden rush of blood run through her body and made her face flushed. Kanata smirked.

He rose. "Can I escort you to your house, by any chance, Miyu?"

"But, Saionji-san.."

"Call me, Kanata"

"Okay. I can't follow you, Kanata. My friend is waiting for me."

"Perhaps, some other day?"

"I don't think so."

"Just say 'yes'"

"Please…."

"O-okay… I guess so"

"That's more I like it. So I should make my move to. Have a good day, Miyu." He leaned closer and kissed Miyu's cheek.

'_Oh no… He kissed me, again…'_

**Xx. Part 2 completed .xX**

* * *

_**Second part completed.  
**__**How was it?  
**__**I think, I accidentally turned Kanata into a perverted playboy.... XD  
**__**Hmm… I don't think I will finish the story for only three chapters. (is this a good news or bad news? I also don't know. Hahaha XD)  
**__**But,I'll try my best**_

_**But whatever it is, now I need your favour… click the review button and give me some reviews.  
**__**I want to know what you think about this chapter. **_

_**One more thing...  
Check out my profile and click on the URL I've listed.  
Feel free to grab it!!!**_

_**That's all for now.**_

_**Jya~**_

_**-princess2902**_


	3. FirSt DaTe!

**ComPLex ReLati0NshIp**

_**Hmm… seeing all the comments I received from the previous chapter, I made my mind…  
I won't end this story in this chapter.  
**__**I suddenly got many ideas to write about this. But, I need to reconstruct the ideas to make it flows smoothly…**_

_**About the evil plan Kanata's thought about, u have to wait for next chapter coz in this chapter…. (I better not say it here coz it will ruin the surprise. Read it yourself. Hehehe XD)**_

_**Enough blabbering. Read enjoy and review!**_

_**Disclaimer applied**_

* * *

Chapter 3: FirSt dATe??

_-Kanata's House-_

A brunet boy sat Indian style on his bed with his laptop in front of him. He opened the lid and pressed the power button. While waiting the laptop to fully load, he hummed a tone of unidentified song. A round floating thing hovered low near his shoulder.

"Kanata-sama looked very happy"

The boy nodded, "I am"

"About the girl again?"

"Yup"

"Do you want to record anything about it?"

He thought for a while. "Okay." He pushed the record button on Haro. He cleared his throat. "Now I am trying to get a certain girl. She is not an ordinary girl. She is a technology, or should I say, robot freak. But she has a pair of beautiful emerald eyes that can drown me….." The boy paused. "Now I'm trying to contact her using my laptop. I'll tell the result later." He then pushed the stop button.

Haro, the round floating robot, was his personal diary. The different is, he didn't need to use papers and pen. It used an internal camera and a built-in microphone. Haro was made by his best friend a.k.a his crush three years ago. She was a very intelligent girl with some beauty that always made people around them got jealous and adore them in the same time whenever they sit together. They looked like they were meant for each other. But it was not for long. One day, the girl was found collapsed in the bathroom and after the diagnosis, she had a stage three tumor in her stomach. Kanata felt very depressed about this and couldn't help feeling sorry for her. About a week before her euphemistic depart, she gave Haro as a farewell present so Kanata won't felt so lonely.

_- Let skip about this and go to Miyu's house-_

Tiitt… Tiitt…

The sound made the blonde girl came back to her senses. She was trying to make a plan for the suitable hairpins for Nanami. The hairpins should have something that could make her life easier without changing the main purpose of the pins. She rose from the chair and went to her beg where she put her school bag was. Miyu turned her bag upside down, feeling annoyed because she can't find her hand-phone. All of her things scattered on her bed and she reached out for her black and pink coloured hand-phone.

'_This is not a usual time for me to get a message. I wonder who it is from.'_

She unlocked her phone keypad and pressed the read button.

'_Hi there…_

_I have a surprised for you. Turn on your laptop and you will see'_

Miyu read the message a number of times. There was neither number nor the caller ID stated on the message screen. Feeling curious, she went back to her study desk and switch on her laptop.

10 minutes passed by but nothing happened.

Miyu sighed. "I didn't bring my laptop to school today. There's no way somebody could place something in here. Maybe that was just a prank message. Hahaha…" Miyu laughed silently, "I'm such an idiot."

The spectacle girl moved her mouse cursor to the start button and clicked on it. She wanted to get back on what she was doing before, thus any disturbance like this wasn't appropriate. But just before she clicked the turn off button, a window popped out on the screen. Then it started typing some words…

_(A/N: from here just imagine that the window popped out is somewhat like YM – although it wasn't. The italic words were the word written in the window)_

_--Hi there, miss me?  
--__Miyu: who r u?  
--__The handsome person in your school_

Miyu thought a little. After a while she tapped the letters back.

_-- Miyu: Sorry, I never care about this  
-- __I'm your secret admire. In fact, we have met before.  
-- __Miyu: We did? Tell me, how did you reach here?  
__-- …..  
-- __Miyu: Oh no… You're a hacker?  
-- __A cracker to be exact. There a big different between that.  
-- __Miyu: Whatever. But that didn't prove that you weren't guilty by entering my privacy.  
-- __is it? Tell me, do you like this surprise?  
-- __Miyu: If you telling me this were the surprise you told me before, NO!  
-- __Why not? Tell me three reasons.  
-- __Miyu: simple 1__st__- I don't know you  
-- __Miyu: 2__nd__-you disturbing my privacy  
-- __Miyu: 3__rd__- I don't like surprises  
-- __I don't think so  
-- __Miyu: and what made you think like that?  
-- __before I tell you the reasons are, promise me one thing.  
-- __Miyu: we'll see about that…  
-- __meet me under the sakura tree tomorrow at 5pm  
-- __Miyu:…  
-- __Deal?  
-- __Miyu: just tell me the reasons…  
-- __okay. I don't think u weren't happy about this surprise because of three things  
-- __1__st__- You switched on your laptop immediately after you get my message_

Miyu felt like she was hit by a ball. STRIKE ONE!

_-- 2__nd__-you said I'm disturbing your privacy, but anyhow, you giving me time to indulge more deep into you_

One more ball hit her. STRIKE TWO!

_-- and 3__rd__- I'm Kanata Saionji_

Third ball hit her. STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!

Miyu gulped hard. Quickly she pressed the off button and closed the laptop lid down. The third reason stated there made her felt weak. All the incidents happen started to play in her mind like in a cinema. She could feel the breath landed on her slander neck, and the warm kisses he gave. Feeling annoyed as her mind betrayed her by giving her those images; she walked recklessly to her bed and climbed on top of it. Then she buried her face into one of the pillows and screamed at the top of her lung to release all the unsatisfied feeling.

_-still at Miyu's house, downstairs-_

Miki stop on her track to the kitchen. "Yuu, honey. Do you hear that?"

"What?" Yuu put down the newspaper he was reading just now and leaned his ear. "Nothing. I don't hear anything. It maybe just your imagination."

"Yeah, maybe"

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

_-5pm, the next day-_

A boy entered the room. The room was so silent and sometimes the sound made by paper rustling could be heard from afar. He made a quick scanned through the room and spotted the girl with long golden locks and wore a pair of spectacles. She looked very into the book. Kanata stepped closer to the person. He was standing there, near the girl, but she never realizes. He grabbed the book away and hung it on the air. She gave death glare to the boy. His action really aggravates her.

"What do you want?" Said Miyu clenches her teeth trying to not make much noise in the library.

"You should ask it to yourself." The brunet's eyes roams through the room. "Let talk about this outside" Said Kanata grasping Miyu's arm and lead her outside. Miyu felt annoyed about this but still followed the boy outside to avoid other student made much attention to them. They both stopped by a windowpane.

"We're out now. Could you please let me go?"

Kanata let go of her hand and slid his hand into his pocket before leaning to the wall. "Why didn't you come?"

"Huh?!"

"I said 5pm"

"Ahh…"

"Did you forget?"

"I didn't say yes. So we didn't make any appointment. Plus, I got caught up in this book."

Kanata sweat-dropped. He leaned closer to Miyu. "You really like to study, ha?"

"It not just about studying for me… I just like to see what I have learn could be used in my invention." Miyu closed her eyes, and her voice really euphonic in Kanata's ear. "…it really gives an enormous feeling in my heart after I finish something using the thing I've learn."

There no answer heard. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the boy looked stunned with her words. Miyu cleared her throat silently and tried to step away from the boy. But then a strong hand grabbed hers. She stopped in her track and ogled the boy by her shoulder.

"I can take you to a place that can give you the exact feeling you've said other than by studying." His voice was low but could be heard by Miyu. "We will go this weekend. But…"

The last words made her feel a bit sick.

"But if you won't come, you will see what I will do to you." Kanata took a step forward. "And this will be the first victim." He put his index finger on the girl's luscious lips with a smirk on his face. "And that's not all."

Miyu gulped.

"I will take you at your house at 11am." And then he left Miyu dumbfounded.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

It's Saturday, Miyu glared her clock hanging on the wall just opposite her bed. It already 9am. That means she had been awake for the whole night due to the so-called-date. She didn't want to go but the time had been set. She climbed down the bed and walked to the mirror.

"Ugh… I looked awful." She took the hair brush and started to settle her hair. Suddenly something popped in her head. "That's a good idea" she said to herself. "I could dress myself ugly so he won't like me anymore."

A Volvo parked itself in front of the porch. A brunet stepped out from it and walked towards the front door of Kouzuki residence. He made sure himself good and pushed the door bell…

**Xx. Part 3 completed .xX**

* * *

** 'Hacker' is a general term for someone who essentially has high-level computer skills. The difference between a 'hacker' and 'cracker' is that a 'cracker' uses those skills for harming others.

_**Hmm… this chapter quite short than the previous chapter.  
**__**But don't worry; I will reveal some of his plan on the next chapter.  
**__**But before that could happen, please review this first.  
**__**I want to know what you think about this.**_

_**I don't know what else to write… so...**_

_**Jya for now!**_

_**- princess2902**_


	4. ThIs iS UneXpeCteD…

**ComPLex ReLati0NshIp**

_**I'm here again!! Well, I think I have abandoned my writing for quite a long time. Well, since I'm in my semester break, I went for my grandfather's office for my part time job. And it's been a month. Time really flies too fast nowadays. And I will get my second paid soon. Hehehe… I can't wait for that…**_

_**To 'meetmyfunfriend' I'm sorry for making you quite hard to understand. I didn't get the chance to proof read this chapter, but hopefully I can for the next chapter.**_

_**Now onto the story…**_

_**Sorry for my grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language.**_

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**Chapter 4: ThIs iS UneXpeCteD…**_

It had been two hours she sat there silently doing nothing except for staring out through the window car. The song played by the radio never lowers her anxiety. Questions started to pile up in her mind that made her glare to the boy besides her who was driving. But whenever she glared, she could see the smirk on his playful face.

"Aren't you happy going out with me?" Said the boy without failed focusing on the road.

"Where do you want to take me?" Said the girl, totally ignoring his question.

"Nowhere…"

"What!" She turned her gaze to the boy feeling pissed off. But she saw the playful smirk again. "You're impossible! Stop here. I wanna go home." She punched Kanata's left arm and tried to open the car's door. Thankfully, the door was locked.

"Ouch! Hey, stop it."

"No, I won't. I hate you!"

Finally, the brunet got a hold onto one of her hands. She calmed for a while due to the electric shock entered her veins when he hold her. Blushes crept onto her face.

"That's more I like it. Relax, my dear. We're about to reach our destination." He brought the hand to his lips.

Miyu gulped hard. Slowly she resides her hand to her side again. Kanata watched the flushed girl with the corner of his eyes. Her face was red and that will hold her for a while before she started to go berserk once again.

She looked down onto her clothes she was wearing right now. She sighed. This is not what she was planned in her mind before. She was wearing a sleeveless white tank top with a light purple cardigan paired with knee length jeans. Her hair was bond loosely and left hanging behind her back.

.

_-flashback-_

_.  
_

_A knock was heard on the door. The person inside the room responded and let the comer in. The comer got into the room and to her surprise; she saw her daughter were tying to braid her beautiful golden locks. On top of that she was wearing a horrible sense of fashion._

"_Miyu! What are you trying to do?"_

"_Get myself ready…" a smirk appeared on her face, wondering how would her partner say about her after this._

"_You'll be wearing this on your first __**date**__?"_

"_Mama!! He's not my date!!" She sulked. Then suddenly her eyes grow big. "Wait! How did you know about this?" She closed her gapped mouth. "He's here now, didn't he?"_

_Miki drew steps closer to her only child. "Yes my dear. And he also stunning. You're so lucky to have him?"_

'Stunning? Yeah, maybe'_ thought Miyu by herself. "But he's not my crush, mama. Wait mama! What are you doing?"_

_Her mum started to untangle her braids. "You can't go for your first date like this, honey."_

_Miyu sat on the chair facing her mum, sulking. Her mum, on the other hand, doing her job to make her daughter looked lovely today. She combed her beautiful golden locks and applied some makeup onto her face. _

"_Done. Now, sat there for a while. I won't let you go with that outfit." Miki went to Miyu's closet and picked out the outfit which looked more appropriate._

.

_-end of flashback-_

_._

"Wake up sleepyhead, we've arrived."

The blonde girl blinked her eyes for several times. Her mind just drifted for some seconds but she didn't realize that the car had been stopped for quite for some time now. She jolted from her seat when she heard a knock from her window pane. Quickly, she loosened her seat belt and get out from the car. The brunet was 10 meter away from the blond girl; inhaling and exhaling the fresh air with both of his hands were up into the air.

The cool, fresh breeze felt on her skin were so refreshing. The surrounding was magnificent. From the place she was standing she could see Blue Mountains from a far and not far from there were a garden of lavender which was in full blooming season. And sometimes the wind carried the fresh fragrance which really soothes their mind. Slowly she made her way towards the boy who was looking towards her all the time since they arrived here. Her hand crawled up on his shirt and tugged lightly.

"This is wonderful! It's just like a dream…"

He cupped her cheeks and stared deeply into her emerald eyes, "No, my dear. This is not a dream. This is the place I promised to you"

The heat felt on her skin turned her face to crimson shade of color. She looked down to the ground and released herself from his grip. A smirk appeared on the brunet face showing victory. Seconds later, a chinning sound was heard and when the girl raised her head upward, a bunch of keys hanging on her head.

Miyu gave the boy a questionable look. But, just before her lips could utter the question, he answered her.

"It's 1pm already. Take these keys and pick up our lunch in my car. I'll wait you there." Kanata pointed to a large big tree and smirked.

Her expression on her face change drastically. _'How could he just ask me to do this? He supposed to take the food by himself. Not me. He's the one who invited me without my willingness. Didn't he think that I could run away since his keys with me? He's totally a jerk!'_ Miyu stomped her feet and stuck out her tongue to the brunet.

"Don't stick your tongue like that, miss!"

The blonde girl gasped. She covered her mouth and jogged to the car. _'How did he know? Only his back was visible to me and there's no way he could see me doing that. Ahhh… I know. That's because he's a jerk. A psychotic yet handsome, jerk boy. Wait. Did I call him handsome? I must be crazy. But it's true right? Arghh!! Stop it!_

While Miyu still fighting with her mind, Kanata went to the big oak tree and rested his body onto the soft grass under him. The blonde girl on the other hand approached the tree and sat silently near the boy with a basket filled with their lunch. She lifted the basket cover and…

"AHH!!"

Kanata rose from his back. He searched his surrounding to figure out what had made the girl screamed. A round floating thing hovered near him.

"Master Kanata…"

"It's speaks! Kanata, is that your robot?" Miyu exclaimed.

He nodded. "It's like my own P.A rather than an ordinary robot."

"Cool! What does it do?"

"You want to know?"

Miyu nodded.

"On one condition. You have to feed me with your hand. Then I will answer all your questions."

"What!!?? You're impossible!" She gritted her teeth.

"Do we have a deal here?" Kanata smirked. He knew that the girl in front of him won't resist it.

After some few seconds of silence, the spectacles girl admitted defeat to her own curiosity and nodded. "Okay…"

"What?? Say it again"

"OKAY! I will do like what you said. As long as you keep your promises."

The brunet grinned playfully. "Haru, come here. I want you to meet Miyu Kouzuki. This is the girl I've told you before."

The floating thing came near and started circling the girl before stopped just a few inches from her nose. "Greetings Miyu-san"

Miyu tried to touch Haru but it flew away just before her hand made a contact the floating metal. She turned to Kanata. "Did you design this robot Kanata? How many years do you take to finish it?"

The brunet sat Indian style with his hands on his feet. "Not so fast Miyu." He opened his mouth wide.

She knew what he wanted. She took bentou from the basket and feed him using a pair of chopstick. The handsome boy chewed his food happily. "I don't design the robot. I just own it." Kanata picked up the bentou together with the chopstick. "Now you eat. I know you hungry."

She quickly shook her head. "No way! I just feed you with the chopstick"

"So?"

She lowered her head and blushed. "If I eat using those chopstick, that's mean we're kissing indirectly." Miyu heard no answer. She lifted her head and the boys smirking. _'He intended about this.'_

GROWLLL…

"Look… I felt sorry to you. Now open your mouth and let me feed you."

Miyu gulped. She hadn't got the chance to grab some food before she left the house. The food looked so tempting in her hungry eyes. _'If I eat this, that's mean I've kissed him indirectly. But it really smelled delicious. What should I do?'_

Kanata shoved the food near her lips. Miyu parted her lips a bit but still feeling doubtful. But then she closed her eyes hard and took the food. She chewed the food and swallowed it.

"Wow! This is really delicious, Kanata." She faced the boy beside her. "Can I have more of it?"

"Sure. Feed me first and I feed you later."

The food exchange (Miyu fed Kanata and vice versa), happened happily with exchanged thoughts between the two. While Haru, had been circling around the picnic area for some time now.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

"Tell me Kanata? Why am I doing this?"

"What? There's nothing wrong eating with me here."

"It does! We're exchanging food with the SAME chopstick! Ughh!! I feel I wanna puke."

"Chill down, girl" The brunet patted her back lightly. "Well, if you don't like it, how about a direct kiss?"

Her eyes widened. "You're impossible!" She stood on her feet. Angry marks appeared on her head as she saw the playful grin on his face. "I wanna go home! Send me home, NOW!" she turned her back to the boy and started to walk towards the car.

"Not so fast, Miyu." He grabbed Miyu's wrist.

The girl tried to ignore the boy and snapped her wrist off from his grasp. "Let me go, you jerk!" She did manage to free herself, but unfortunately the force she gave in made her stumble backwards and landed on a quite sharp. "Ouch…"Red warm liquid started to flow from her palm. She twitched a bit and uttered a low cry.

'_Hm… I never thought I got this the easy way.'_ Thought Kanata. He came near the stumbled girl. "Are you okay?" He pulled out a white handkerchief from his pockets. "Give me your hand. I'll help you."

The girl looked hesitated for a second but still shove her bleeding hand to the boy. The cut was small but deep. The brunet wiped away the sand and dirt on the palm and carefully tied the handkerchief at the bleeding point. Red stains started to stain the white cloth. The boy smirked, but the girl barely noticed it.

"Come. There are some aid kits in my car. Let's go." He pulled Miyu to her feet again and led her to his car. He went to the back of his seat and pulled out a white and red coloured box underneath his seat. He opened the box and picked up an alcohol with some cotton. Carefully, he untied the red stained cloth to reveal the cut and wipe the cut with the cotton and some alcohol to avoid any infection that would be worse.

"Bear for this for a while. It'll sting"

The blonde girl just nodded silently. She just watched the whole process without saying a word. But sometimes a faint 'ouch' slipped out from her lips. Kanata dabbed some ointment onto the cut and enwrapped it with a bandage.

"Done."

Miyu was surprised to see how well he took care of her cut. She lifted her head and stared deeply in his eyes. _'Maybe this was the real reason he being adored by other girls'_

"So, should I get at least 'thank you'?"

His words made she embarrassed with her own act. "Thank you…" Said Miyu in a very low tune.

"What?"

"I said thank you! Now can you send me home?"

"Hop in, my princess. I'll send you home right away."

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

Inside a room, a person went to a table where he put all his flasks on. Then he took out a white cloth from his pocket. He put it on the table and cut the cloth that had blood stain on it. The cloth was placed in a small test tube and the boy dropped some clear liquid into it before shook the test tube. After a while, the liquid turned red. Carefully, using a pipette, the boy took the red liquid and placed onto a plain slide.

"Haru, come here."

A round floating thing come. "Yes, master?"

"Open your test device. Check whether this blood really suit you?"

Haru landed on the table and opened a disk looking device. Kanata put the blood sample on the device. Then, he connected Haru to his laptop. He tapped and clicked on his laptop and a windows saying the process been done appeared on the screen.

"Nicely done. The blood work perfectly with you. Now we need a plan."

Strange enough, the small robot needed blood to continue its life. A special blood. Now the robot had been lived with a common blood but apparently it gave a serious impact on the robot itself. Since Kanata discovered the compatible blood for Haru, which was Miyu's, he will try his best to drain her.

**Xx. Part 4 completed .xX**

_**

* * *

Part 4 done!**_

_**Fuhh… I'm so glad I finished this chapter. Although it a bit late.. heheh**_

_**Okay, it's review time!**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Jya~**_


	5. FirSt SteP

**ComPLex ReLati0NshIp**

_**Hmm… The review I got from my last chapter quite made my rethink. Seriously, those 'vampire' thing was came out unexpectedly (same with the chapter's title.. LOL XD). Maybe my mind engulf with that since I become one of the 'Twilight' (movie and novel) fan. Can't wait for the next series, 'Twilight Saga'**_

_**Now, let move on to the story. I bet you want to know what happen next**_

_**Sorry for my grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language. And special thanks to 'Ahvs' coz you help me a lot!**_

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 5: The FirSt SteP…**_

A girl sat at the edge of her bed. She looked down to her bandaged hand. Unconsciously, she brought her hand to her nose and smelled the scent left there. She could feel the warmth of his hand treating her hand neatly and carefully. She closed her eyes. The memories came and played in the back of her head very clearly like she was watching a movie. The gentleness of his hands when he holds her, the expression on his face…

'_You're in love in him'_

Her eyes snapped open. She shook her head. There's no way she could fall in love the playboy like him. She rose from her bed and started circling her bedroom.

"I should find a way to thank him, or I will in debt with him forever. And then he could use it to make something ridiculous again. But what should I do?" she muttered to herself.

She walked to her desk. She slid the chair and sat down with both of her hand cupped her cheeks; trying to figure out what should she do to repay him. Who knows that he could make her do something else without her feeling to do so like the picnic thing. Or maybe worst than that.

The blonde haired girl lifted her toolbox that lying beside the desk and placed in front of her. She opened the box and stared to the things inside. She scrambled her things and finally her hand caught up something. The last red gem she owned a.k.a. a ruby.

"Now, I need to carve this to desire shape and gave to him." A smile formed on her face.

_-meanwhile, in Kanata's room-_

The brunet laid flat on his bed, jotting something on a piece of paper. Sometimes he scratched his head, and in other time, he tapping the back of the pen to his mouth.

"Arghh! How can I make her eat my bait? Think Kanata, think!"

Kanata rose from his bed and started to walk to and fro around his bedroom. A sigh slipped from his lips and he went to his bookcase. He picked up one of the magazine and flipped through the pages. Suddenly his eyes focused on the image in the magazine where his hand stopped flipping.

"Brilliant idea! Why I didn't think about it at the first place?" the boy climb to his bed and written down his idea. "Umm… First I do this… then I'll ask her to do this… then, I'll get what I want! Simple yet affective. Haru, Came here for a while"

The round robot was charging itself on the desk. His voice made all the LED light symbolizing its eyes lighted. It lifted itself from the desk and went to his master. Its movement seem slower than before but Kanata was barely noticed about it due to his excitement.

"Record this. I'm going to execute this plan by the end of this week." He flashed the piece of paper in front of the camera that was built in Haru.

Suddenly his bedroom door opened.

"Kanata, honey…"

He quickly turned his gaze to the voice. "Mom…" He rose and invited his mother in. The brunet glanced to his mother after she settled down on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Hitomi smiled. She landed her soft hand onto his son's. "Your father and I will go to Florida by the end of this week for a business trip held by my company. It will take three to four days. You're okay being alone, aren't you?"

"I'm a big boy now. Just go and make yourself happy there. Don't worry about me here."

"Well, Kanata. In a mom's view, her child would never grow big no matter how old he or she is."

"HITOMI-CHAN!"

"Ohh… looks like your oyaji called me. Oyasumi, Kanata."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. Kanata took his pen and scrambled some words on the piece of paper before jotting something else.

"The location is change to my own house…"

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

Kanata went early to school today. He went to his locker to change his shoes. As he opened the locker, a pink envelope dropped onto his feet. He picked it up and slid in his bag. Then, he continued to his class, ignoring all the whispering from the girls who adored him.

The brunet slid the classroom door open and realized the blonde boy already came before him. Nozomu came approached Kanata's seat as he put down his bag on the table and sat.

"Hmm… what's this? An invitation?" Nozomu opened the envelope and read it.

'_To Kanata,_

_I have a request. Meet me at the 'Melody Café' at about 5pm today. We will discuss everything including the payment there._

_From Lisa.'_

"My, my. She also gave you a picture of her in here. She kinda cute. You wanna go?"

"Why not? She can kill my free time."

"But I thought you hooked up with the blond girl? I've seen you give her extra services without any payment, right?"

No answer.

"I felt sorry for the innocent girl."

"Whatever. You can drop out from the club if you want to."

"W-what! I won't do it! This club is my life!"

But the brunet ignored him and walked out from the class with his hands inside his pockets.

_-during recess-_

Nanami walked over to the blonde girl's table. She leaned her face down towards her head since she didn't realize it was recess already. Her mind was totally indulged with a magazine she borrowed her classmate. She then noticed that there was someone near her as the shadow landed on the magazine. She looked up. She saw the brown haired girl and smiled.

"Ne, Miyu. It's recess go under the Sakura tree since the weather is so good today."

"Okay. Let me take my bentou first"

Their lunch when out smoothly. They sat under the Sakura tree's shadow, chatted almost everything together while eating their own bentous.

But life would never be too nice.

While walking down the corridor, there's a force that made poor Miyu slammed to the wall. Her body arched and her lips utter a small cry. Nanami, who also shocked with the sudden attack, lunged forward to help her precious friend. Asami and her troop just laugh. She had been known as the leader of _'Kanata-sama fan club' _

"What the hell you do this to her?" Nanami spread her hand to protect Miyu from any attack launched by them again.

Asami leaned down, an inch gap from her and Nanami's face. "And why I should care?" her voice sounded very cynic.

Nanami just stared into her eyes, vexed. Asami gave a sidelong look to one of her comrades. The girl behind her nodded and went closer to Nanami. She started circling Nanami and when Nanami dragged her eyes off from the girl and to Asami again, the girl kicked her to the corner of the corridor.

"Ouch…" Her body slammed by a pole and she fainted afterwards.

The cry made the troops laugh as the win something. They really enjoyed this. Asami inserted her hand in her pocket and took a metal thing out. She took a few steps forward and pulled Miyu's golden locks with one of her hand. She wriggled to free herself from the girl's grip but unfortunately her grip was so strong. Every time she wriggled the grip become tighter and hurt her more.

"So this was the girl who took Kanata's heart." She smirked. Her troops gave evil laugh.

"O-ouch… I don't know what are you talking about." Tear started filled in her eyes, just waiting its time to fall down.

The blonde girl's words don't please the raven haired girl. She felt more annoyed thus, tightened her grip and shook the blonde. Her act made Miyu wobbled and her glasses slid down her nose before fall down onto the floor. Asami stepped onto it and it smashed into pieces while her face gave a very hideous smirk. Tears started running on the blonde's cheek.

Asami let go her grip on her golden locks and sighed. "I really don't know why he chose you. I still can be patient when some girl went out with him due to his own work. But, from my information, you never asked him nor gave him money when he went out with you." The raven haired girl shouted at Miyu while pointing her index finger. "You're no match to him! But not like me. I have the look and the characteristics which could make boys drooling to want me."

Miyu sobbed. Just because the brunet boy started messed with her life, she was tortured by his fans. And worst, her best friend was getting involved in this too. She turned her face to her friend who was lying on the floor. Maybe the kick was too hard for her to endure it. She felt sorry for herself becoming very weak and defenseless like this. A hand ran through her golden lock once again.

"Do you hear what I told you just now? You bitch!"

Holding down her pain, Miyu just nodded her head.

Suddenly, Asami smirked. "Girls, do you know what we gonna do with her?"

The troops laughed and stepped closer to the only victim. Nanami, on the other hand, just regain consciousness and saw the troops going to do with her friend. A small metallic thing shone in Asami's hand shocked her. _'They're going to hurt her!' _She tried to stood, put the pain hold her down.

"Girls, what do you think would happen if I slid this on her face?" Those cynic words made the troops laugh again.

'_No!!!' _ Nanami shouted, but only in her mind. The terrified look on Miyu's face made her struggle to get on her feet again and stop Asami's crazy act.

The razor knife got closer and closer to Miyu's face and landed on her beautiful cheek. Blood started to bleed the razor and her face. The blonde girl close her eye tight and praying for some help will come although she know that there's really a few person will come to this place.

But will anybody help her?

.

**Xx. Part 5 completed .xX**

.

_**

* * *

I'm a big meanie. You have to wait for the next chapter to know what happen next. Hehehe ;P  
****So, for the next chapter, just stay tuned for more blood…. Hehehe;p**_

_**This story are about to end, just a few chapters more, but it maybe comes out quite slow since I just started my final year learning in University. So I will busy doing my final project. I'll try my best to update whenever I have time.**_

_**Now do me a favor and review me, please. I LIKE reviews!!**_

_**(*^__^*)**_

_**Jya~**_


	6. ExeCutabLe PlAn… iS it?

**ComPLex ReLati0NshIp**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Thanks for reading my stories this far and for all the reviews! Love you all soo much. Hehehe ;-P**_

_**I don't know what else to say, just a bunch of thanks to Mr. Yasunari Kawabata for his book entitled 'House of the Sleeping Beauties'. The book really helps me get a better view about how boys (or men) reacted in certain situations. Hopefully it turns out good in this chapter.**_

_**If you want to know what I am talking about, let's go to the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Flashback:_

"_Girls, what do you think would happen if I slid this on her face?" Those cynic words made the troops laugh again. _

'No!!!' _ Nanami shouted, but only in her mind. The terrified look on Miyu's face made her struggle to get on her feet again and stop Asami's crazy act. _

_The razor knife got closer and closer to Miyu's face and landed on her beautiful cheek. Blood started to bleed the razor and her face. The blonde girl close her eye tight and praying for some help will come although she know that there's really a few person will come to this place. _

_._

_._

_**Chapter 6: ExeCutabLe PlAn… iS it?**_

_._

_._

'_Get up, damn feet!' _

As the dark brown haired girl struggling to get up from her lying position, a pair of hand grabbed her arm and her waist, helping her to get up. She shocked for the sudden help and looked towards her helper. There stood a pink haired girl, smiling at her.

"Mi..yu.." she still felt the pain run through out her body which made her impossible to stand straight. Thankfully the pink haired girl gave her support.

"It's okay. Consider it settle."

A boy's voice from her left made she glance over her shoulder. There stood a blonde boy. "Hikarigaoka…" and then, her eyes looked forward where her friend was.

The mean troops never realize the existence of other people besides themselves and the victim they were currently torturing. The victim, Miyu, still closed her eyes tight hindering all the pain she felt on her face and on her back. But that didn't hide the tears that slowly run down her bloody cheek.

"Loookk… how pity… She was crying now…" said Asami with her vexed mouth. Her words received with another laugh. But somehow, the laugh was dead. The troops took one step behind.

"Hmm… guys, lets make a little haircut to her, shall we?"

There no answer.

"I _said_, SHALL WE?"

But still no answer.

She turned around towards her troops. But a sudden grab on her hand make her stop and looked at her hand instead. Her hand was buried in a hand which connected to a boy. A handsome boy.

"Kanata-sama! Err… I mean, Kanata-kun." The raven haired girl stuttered.

But that didn't please Kanata at all. He gripped the hand tighter until he saw her expression changed. Because of hurt, she released Miyu's hair. Miyu slid down to her knees as soon the grip was release. Without her glasses on, she didn't know what happen around her. Nor she knew who the one who help her was. She was looking down to the floor, feeling relieved that she was saved. Then a drop of red liquid stained the cement floor.

Blood started to dripping between Kanata's and Asami's hands. The raven haired girl looked startled but she was trying her best to hide it. But the brunet boy, leaned down. He whispered into Asami's ear, so slow that no one knows what he was talking about. Another seconds later, her expressions change rapidly as seemed as she was just seeing a ghost.

She snatched her hand back to her side and dropped the razor knife to the floor. She didn't want to care all about the _'cling-clang'_ sound made when the metal contact the floor. She just dashed away from the place. Seeing the group leader ran away, the troops followed.

Kanata turned his gaze to the girl with messy hair. He shoved his hand to the girl, to help her get to her feet. Miyu took his hand hesitantly and got up. Her wobbly movements made her stumble forward but thankfully the boy grab her hand and she ended in his arms.

She can feel her bloody cheek blush.

"Sorry…"

She took a deep breath and made a second attempt. She managed to walk. But, that was only for some steps. She fell again after knocking herself to a wall since she was not wearing her glasses. With a small chuckle to see Miyu rubbed her forehead, the brunet boy came forward and helped her. And this time Miyu didn't feel the ground. She was lifted! Bridal style.

'_She was lighter than I thought…'_ thought Kanata.

"Please put me down. I can walk with on my own."

"Yeah, right…"

His voice made the blonde girl looked up towards her saviour. At this kind of distance, of course she could see his face clearly. She frowned. "Kanata? You?" Miyu flushed.

"Who else could I be?" he smirked.

"No one. But that made my reason strong enough. I want to walk by myself!"

"And that is?" the sudden wriggle by Miyu made him unstable. "Hey stop it!"

"I won't! Now, put me down!"

'_She's really a troublesome girl.' _but then an idea stroke him. He leaned down and whispered something. Miyu's face changed color to darker version of red.

"…but I don't want to bother you…" her voice was barely heard.

The brunet stopped on his track and put the girl in his arm down. "Okay. Now come on." He held her hand and pulled her along as he led the way.

Nanami who was watching the whole scene of those two just smile. The ache behind her back still not subside, thus she still need a supporter. And thankfully, Christine and Nozomu help her by giving their shoulder to lean on. Deep inside her heart, she was thankful.

.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

.

He leaned his back to the wall behind him. A pillow positioned itself in between of his back and the wall, acted as a cushion. Today his parents went to Florida for a business trip. Sort of. And since nobody home now, he made a decision to escape the school for today.

So here he was, sitting on his bed with his legs crossing each other while his hand busy turning the magazine pages. A soft knock was heard on the door disturbing his silence day. After some seconds, the door clicked open. It revealed a girl with long, black wavy hair in her 20's. She took a step in.

"Sorry for disturbing, Kanata-sama. Apparently a girl wants to see you."

'A girl?' thought the brunet. "Okay. Ask her to come in."

The maid bowed her head and went out. Kanata, still on his bed, glancing to the curvy, sexy girls in the magazine doing various pose. But his hand stopped when his ears caught a faint thank you uttered by a girl outside of his room.

'_That voice… I think I know the voice'_

Then, there was soft knocks again.

"Come in"

A hand push the mahogany door opened and a blonde girl stepped inside.

"M-Miyu!" Kanata jolted to his feet instantly. Quickly he tossed the magazine in his hand on the bed and covered it with his pillow. _'Speak of the devil…. Miyu is the last person I would think of coming here.'_ He sighed. But then his eyes caught of something round on his table. He smirked. _'Well… I think this would be nice. Her sudden appearance always made my work easier.'_

"Umm… are you okay? Am I bothering you right now?"

"Ah… no.." He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and just realized the school was over about an hour ago without him realizing it. "In fact, you have come at the right time. Come. Let's go to the balcony and take some fresh air."

"Okay. It would be nice." She smiled.

Before stepping outside, he went to his desk and grabbed something that looked like a white dust in small clear plastic wrapping. Then he walked passed Miyu and the door, leading her to the balcony.

It was nice outside. The weather was just perfect as welcoming her here. Kanata slide out a chair and asked the blonde girl to sit.

"Wait here for a while. I'll ask my maid to bring over our drink here."

"Okay"

As the brunet disappeared himself by the door, she hummed some songs to accompanied her there.

"Nice voice."

The voice from her back made her jump from her seat. She bowed her head and covered her flushed cheeks from the boy. Kanata circled the table and put down a glass of fresh orange and a piece of cake in front of Miyu and himself. He put the tray on the chair beside him.

"So, what made you come here?"

The blonde girl swirled the juice with the straw. Kanata could see the 'white dust' dissolved. "Well… I didn't have any chance to say thanks to you yesterday, and today, you didn't come to the school. So I thought you maybe got some infection or something like that." Miyu still look down. Maybe the floor looked appealing than the boy in front of her.

"Ohh… It's nothing really. Look, my palm already recovered."

The brunet put his hand on the table to proof it. "It looks like your cheek is recovered too."

She touched her cheek. "Yaahh.. The medicine Chris-chan gave me works like a magic. I really glad there's such thing." She grinned. She pickup the spoon and took a bite of her cake. "Wow! This cake is so delicious! Where did you buy it?"

"From **'Dessert From Heaven'** in town. You know what, I like your new look. Without the glasses."

Miyu took a sip of her drink. "My glasses will ready after a month. So I have to wear these contacts lenses until then."

They continue chit chatting for quite a time until Miyu realizes the sky changes its color.

"Oh… It already late. I better call my mum say that I will come a bit late since my visit here is a bit sudden."

Kanata glanced at the clock hanging near the door. _'Three minutes more…'_

She flipped her hand phone closed. "I better get going." She got up. "I really have a nice time talking to you. It changes my thought about you." She smiled.

"What kind thoughts?"

"S-e-c-r-e-t"

'_One more minute…'_ Kanata stood. "Let me escort you to the door." He opened the door. "After you, _milady_." He bowed a bit.

Miyu chuckled. She stepped into the house and after three steps she fall down. Thankfully, Kanata were able to pull her wrist and she fall backwards, into his hand. She opened her eyes half-lid. "_Ka..na..ta.._" and dozed to sleep.

The brunet lifted her body and went to his room….

.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

.

_-Miyu's POV-_

_The smell of the aromatherapy fragrance woke me up. It was nice and soothing that would make me continue my slumber without hesitation… under my closed eyes, I tried to recognize the fragrance used in this room._

_Abruptly, I opened my eyes. This is definitely not my room, nor my house. My eyes catch up the gloomy room. There were some aromatherapy's candles here and there with dark blood rose petals scattered on the floor giving a pleasant and eerie feeling mixed in the same time._

'_Where am I exactly?' _

_I rose from the soft crimson velvet sofa. I used my arm to support me as I got up. But then, the smooth feeling felt by hand urged me to look down, to my attire. I was wearing a dress. It was not an ordinary dress. I was wearing a black strap dress hanging freely to my knees. I really like this dress. If this was a dream, I would like to have this dress when I woke up. _

_But, was this really a dream? _

_It better be._

_A dark presence made me glanced up. My eyes wondered around the small room. There stood a man around my age. Or maybe one or two years older than me. The curtain's shadow hid most of his face and give the man a suspicious and mysterious presence in the same time. He wore a black shirt along with black slack. And there was a mantel hanging by his shoulders. Although I didn't see his face yet, I bet he's really attractive. He stepped forward, entered the light, exposing his features. He was undoubtedly handsome. _

_Wait. I think I know him… _

_Kanata??_

_He takes a few steps forward towards me with his expressionless face. His eyes gaze made me immobilized and pinned onto the velvet sofa. Without lifting his eye gaze, he came near and sat besides me. I tried to speak, but found my words died before a single sound was uttered. My mind, body, and senses were all under his irresistible spell, irresistible gaze. He smirked. But then, I saw, unmistakably, a pair of white fangs arrange together with his teeth. It's weird since I didn't shiver to know the fact that he was a vampire. _

_Yaahh.. definitely a vampire…_

_He brought his hand and stroke my cheek before landed on my chin. His other hand snaked to my waist and brought me closer. I placed my hand onto his chest. He leaned forward while exposing his teeth. I tilted my head to the right to give him full access to my neck and closed my eyes willingly. His breath is on my neck, coming nearer and nearer. I swear I butterfly swirling in my stomach and a feeling of excitation in my heart. He licked my temple and landed his cold, sharp fangs. And I gasped…._

.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

.

There's the girl lying unconsciously on the bed. The door leading to the girl opened. A brunet walked in with a tray of his needed thing. He put down the tray onto the table and walked slowly to the girl. He looked hesitated. There's a mixed emotion in his eyes.

"Miyu…"

He came closer to the blonde girl and stroked her cheek lightly. She was sleeping. From his point of view, he could see the body glowing beautifully. And somehow it made his hormone quite distracted. To see how the chest moved evenly up and down, the pair of hands lying beside her body and a pair of legs inside his blanket. She really looked vulnerable this way.

He trailed his hand from the cheek down to her neck, shoulder and finally stopped at her hand. He lifted her hand and planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

But then, a thought come across his head.

'_No, I have to do my work. She just my tool. I just need her blood…'_

The brunet went to the tray and wore his white gloves. He picked up a needle along with a bag to insert her blood in it.

'_What if she dies afterwards?'_

He hesitated once again. After some moments, he shook her head lightly. Slowly the needle approaching the girl's arm…

.

.

.

.

What will happen next? Will Miyu dies?

.

**Xx. Part 6 completed .xX**

.

* * *

_**Hmm… this is my longest chapter so far… And the best thing was, I would able to insert some vampire thingy in this chapter. Yay! Cograts to myself… hahaha**_

_**What will think will happen to Miyu? I left you to think about it for a while… I won't reveal it to you until the next chapter. Hehe ;-p**_

_**This story will end soon. But maybe I'll update a bit late since I will busy with my project paper and thesis.**_

_**Please review me. I want to know what you think about this chapter/story.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**LOVE YAH!**_

_**Jya~**_


	7. DisaPpeARanCe

**ComPLex ReLati0NshIp**

_**I'm sorry for neglecting this story for about 3 month…. Anyway, thanks for reading my stories this far and for all the reviews! Love you all soo much. Hehehe ;-P**_

_**Hmm…**_

_**Looks like some of you misunderstood me. In the last chapter, the 'miyu POV' was actually about miyu having a dream (or hallucinating) about Kanata. BTW, I really glad you like the vampire part.**_

_**Since my last chapter didn't talk about technology/science much, I hope I can do better in this chapter.**_

_**Let's see if I can make it that way, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: DisaPpeARanCe**

_-Kanata POV-_

_The whole surrounding around me was filled with bright white light. I walked around the place where my foot would bring me to. My movement halted when I came near a brunet boy a few feet ahead me. He was playing with the sand alone in the park. My eyes widened._

_I saw myself from 10 years ago… so that's mean I'm in a dream?_

_I just continue to watch little myself building a castle from the sand using a pail. Although he was playing alone, he was looking so happy. I wonder where I found excitement from that. He filled the small red pail with sand and turned it over. Slowly he pulled the pail up and a base of castle formed. He re-do it a couple of times before decorated his castle. Just before he wanted to place the last flag onto his built castle, a ball flying, out of nowhere, crashed onto the castle. The crash made the castle crumble and splattered the sand on his face. Thankfully none got into the eyes. _

"_Hey! What did you do?"_

_The little Kanata looked upwards, trying to find the voice's owner. It's a girl. A raven-haired girl._

_I do recognize the girl. She was my best friend…_

_A big boy came and stepped into the pool of sand to pick up his ball. The girl from before stepped forward, blocking his way. _

"_What?? I didn't do anything. The ball just flew to here. And now I wanna get my ball back"_

_The little Kanata looked scared. "It can't be just like that, onii-chan. You have to apologize first." Said the little girl._

_The uneasiness in the little boy became greater and greater. He took the little girls hand and got up. Without releasing the girl's hand he went to the ball and kicked the ball as hard as he could._

"_Why you, little brat! Come here!"_

_But both of the little children is nowhere to be seen. As soon as he kicked the ball, he ran away, dragged the little girl coming with him. After some time running, they stopped to catch their breath. Both of them settle down onto the carpet of grass. Still gasping for air, the raven haired girl let out a small chuckle._

"_Well, you know what? I think I like you" said the little girl._

_The little boy starred into her azure eyes, with his cheek gradually become red, not believing in what he heard._

"_ahahha…. You're cute. I'm Akira. What's your's?"_

"_K-Kanata…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Dark engulf me once again. Then the bright light came again, transferring me to another place. This time, I was in a hospital ward. I gulped, hard. Among other memories I had, this is the one I don't want to remember the most. I was standing in a corner of the ward, staring to a girl on the white bed, in the middle of the room. She was sitting on the bed with a pillow supporting her back. _

_She was Akira…_

_My childhood friend. And also my first crush…._

_My sight blurred with tears start to piling up in my eyes. I really missed her. It's been two years now, but I still can't forget about her. Akira lifted her head and smiled towards me. After that, my surrounding becomes dark again._

_._

_._

_._

I opened my eyes. With the dim light source coming from the moonlight that shone through my window I realize I was in my own room. And I woke up because of a dream. Or perhaps, a nightmare. I rose from my lying position and leaned my back to the cushion couch were I was slept on. I brought my hand and massage my temple.

And a certain girl images from the dream flickered in front of my eyes.

"Akira…"

As soon as I muttered her name, I heard something shifting in my bed. I totally forgot there was somebody else still in my room. I stood and walked to the bed. From the dim light, I could see a beautiful sleeping face. Why does her face and act look so similar yet so different with Akira? I don't love her, am I? But why did I felt and heart shattered when I about to take her blood, to hurt her? I couldn't answer that question either….

Then I saw her opened her eyes, revealing her emerald orb.

"Kanata…??"

Slowly I placed myself besides her. I gave her a small smile gently and caressed her soft hair. I can feel her body tensed but gradually loosen after some times. I kept on caressing her innocent face and was taken aback when her hand grabs mine.

"… You're so warm…"

I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. "Just go to sleep Miyu"

I let out a small chuckle to see her nodded her head half-heartedly and dozed back to her slumber.

_-end of Kanata POV-_

.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

.

_-Miyu POV-_

I switched my position to the right. The mattress below me was soft and comforting. It's not like the bed I always slept in. The bed I had in my room. I could sleep forever in this bed. I grinned in my thought.

But wait…

This was my bed, right?

I guess I just dropped the case till tomorrow. Now, let's get a good sleep. I shifted myself to the left and snuggled into the pillows. But then, I got a weird feeling. A feeling like being watched by someone… or something. I opened my eyes. Under my half lidded eyes, I could see a figure standing close to the bed. Under the dim light coming from the windows, I try to recognize the person.

"Kanata..??"

Am I in a dream again?

If this is a dream, it really felt so real. The brunet came and sat beside me before caressing my face. His voice that asked me to continue to go to sleep felt like a lullaby. The warmth radiating from his hand to my skin made me felt somewhat secured. I took his hand.

"You're so warm…"

I think I heard him chuckled. Soon after, I felt his soft lips on my hand. I dropped my heavy eyelids and dozed off..

_-end of Miyu POV-_

.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

.

_-normal POV-_

The rays of light shone through the windowpane and landed on the blonde sleepy face. She turned her face tried to dodge the light from entering her eyes. But still didn't work. So she felt the blanket and rose over her face and continued sleeping under the warmth of the blanket.

_SWOOOSHH…._

The chilled morning air felt on her skin. Drastically she brought her knees to her chest while her hand stretched downward try to find her warm source earlier. But her hand didn't touch anything except for the bed sheet beneath. Feeling frustrated she opened her eyes and rose slowly. With her blurry eyesight she saw a lady smiling sheepishly with her blanket in the lady's hand.

"Uhhh…. Mama…"

"Rise and shine, honey. Breakfast ready. So get up, up!" Miki walked closer to her only daughter and meshed Miyu's head even messier.

"Ouch… okay, mama. I'll be down after this."

-

-

-

"Papa! What are you doing?" a head emerged from the shoulder of man who was concentrating to the machine in front of him.

"Oh, Miyu… I just trying to test this machine."

"What kind of machine?" Miyu came closer.

"umm… I call this machine '_Gemstone mnemonic Device'. _It's a device to grade gemstone."

"Gemstone?!"

"Yup. There are many gems in the world. Gemstone like Diamond, ruby, sapphire, emerald, and opal are considered precious gemstone. Same goes to amethyst, aquamarine, peridot and cat's eye. Although it have been centuries, there's no single device to grade this gems."

"…. Except for this"

"Yup, except this. My new designed machine." Yuu took a diamond and place it at the center of the machine. "Look, when I press this red button, a light will shine through a tiny hole onto the diamond. The light will be refracted and reflected inside the diamond. The result then will appear on this screen."

"Wow!!! Cool!"

"With defined colors, cutting and clarity, a gemstone will be awarded as precious gems."

'_and hold mysterious power….' _Thought Miyu with gleaming eyes..

.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

.

_-Later, that night-_

_._

_.  
_

"Gochiosama… (English: thanks for the food)." Miyu rose from her seat and brought her dishes into the sink.

"Miyu, honey, after you wash the dishes, come to the living room for a while." Said Miki.

"Hai, mama."

A blonde girl stepped into the living room with a tray filled with cups of tea and some deserts. Slowly she put down the tray onto the table in the middle of the room. Seeing her only daughter has taken her place, Yuu picked up the TV remote control besides him and turn off the TV.

Miyu settled down across the table facing her parents.

"Miyu dear, tell me what happened… I know, as a person I already made a promise to your boyfriend, and I can't betray it. But as a mom I want to know what happened to my daughter…" Miki start the conversation.

"Woaa… cool down, mama. You freak me out. Besides, who is my boyfriend? What made you think something like this?"

"Isn't Kanata your boyfriend?"

Blush crept up to her cheek. Slowly, shook her head.

"Of course any parents would worry if their daughter came home late and unconscious in somebody arm…" said Yuu.

"W-WHAT? Why didn't I remember a thing at all? Are you sure dad?"

Her dad just nodded.

"Tell me Miyu, what did you do that day?" Miki stared deeply inside the blonde's emerald eyes.

This made the girl a bit startled. "Umm… Ahh… Well, I went to school. Then, I went to Kanata's house since he was absent that day. I just wanna say thanks because he helped me before. I felt a bit irresponsible not saying thanks to him."

"Then…" asked her mom.

"Then I came home right? I don't remember anything else."

"Huhuhu… Yuu, honey… What should we do. Our daughter didn't remember a thing she had done. What if… What if… huhhuhuhu" said Miki, clinging to her husband.

"It's ok, honey. Our daughter came home unharmed. That's what matters."

.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

.

-_at school, during recess, few days after-_

Two girls were walking side by side along the hallway. The weather looked so nice and warm with the summer sun shone beautifully in the sky. The school really looked lively when it comes to recess. Students took this kind of time to relax themselves after been studying for awhile. There were students running around, eating and playing tag among them.

Entering the sakura's tree shade, both girl took their place on the grass and opened their bentou.

"Itadakimasu~~"said the brown haired girl with her hand clasped together. "Ne, Miyu, the summer break will come soon, why don't we go to a beach together?"

"Umm…"

"Or maybe a class trip to the beach. What do you think?"

"Well… I can't promise that, Nanami-chan. Since I may be busy about my new invention." Said Miyu, rubbing the tip of her chopstick on her lips."

"New invention! In this kind of heat? What will you do this time?"

"I don't know yet, but I will come out about something later. Hehehe… Gomen-ne?"

"Naahh.. it's okay. That's your hobby, right?"

The blonde haired girl just nodded her head and continued her lunch. While she was eating peacefully, her ears caught up with a conversation by a group of girls walking just near them…

"Ne, ne, have you heard the news? Have you heard the news Misa-chan?" Said a red haired girl.

"What news?" the green haired girl asked.

"About the leader of the 'the most wanted club'. You really don't know about that, Midori-chan?" asked Misa, the spectacles girl.

"Owh.. that. I know about it. Saionji-san right? They say he didn't come for three days now." Said Midori.

"Yup, yup." Akiko, the red haired girl nodded her head. "They say he didn't come due to the sickness he's been hiding."

"Ehhh!!!" said the other two in unison.

"But I thought he didn't come because he just clashed with somebody"

"It can't be like that, Misa-chan. He's the leader of that club, remember? There's no way he didn't come because of that."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that… hehehe."

"Silly Misa-chan. Hahaha" the spectacles girl frowned.

"What I have heard is different from yours, Akiko-chan. I've heard that he will go abroad to continue his studies there." Said Midori.

"Midori-chan… what is he just said that to cover his condition right now? He's telling everyone that he will study abroad but the real truth is he is sick and need to undergo operation there?"

"Hmm… You got a point there." Misa answered.

-

-

-

"_absent? Sick? Undergo operation? It can't be, can it?"_ thought Miyu.

"Miyu… Are you okay? You're not eating much…" Asked Nanami.

'_Maybe I just misheard them.' "_ Are you saying something Nanami-chan? Oowhh, this.. I'm already full. Let's go now, shall we?"

"O-okay…"

Miyu just kept silence on the way to the class as if her mind was sent far away. This really bothers Nanami but she decided to ask about it later. However, when walking down the hallway, their path been blocked. A certain pink haired girl came forward with a blonde boy beside her.

"Miyu-chan…" said Christine. Miyu could sense something bad happened.

"Chriss-chan, Nozomu-kun…

"Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." She turned to her friend. "Could you please bring this to my desk? I could be quite late."

"Okay" Said Nanami before she made her move. Miyu nodded and went to the bench near the hallway where Christine and Nozomu were.

"So, what's wrong?"

"It's about Kanata…" Said the blonde boy, who was leaning to the wall. "Apparently he doesn't want to come to school anymore."

"Eh? So the rumors are true?"

"What rumors?" ask the pink haired girl

"Just now, I heard a group of girls gossiping about him. They said that Kanata was seriously sick. Is it true?"

"Well, it is true that he was sick… but not physically sick, he is mentally sick." Muttered Nozomu.

"What does that mean?"

"Last night, I called him. He said he don't want to come to school. I tried to convince him, but he just said nothing and hung up the telephone." Said Christine. Her voice sound so solemn.

"So, now it's up to you. You the only person who can bring him to school again."

"Me??!" Miyu's eyes widens.

"Please Miyu-chii… you do know that he is my rival, don't you? So I don't wanna win without a fair fight. So you need to bring him back to school."

"But, Nozomu…."

"Miyu-chan…" Christine took Miyu's hand and held it tight. "Maybe you don't realize about this, but Kanata-kun really like you."

The blonde haired girl's face flushed with bright red.

"You're his type of girl. I know because I need to aware of my rival's…"

"So, are you going?" asked the pink haired girl.

"Well…." Miyu stared into both of the couple's eyes in front of her. "I think I go drop myself today. I have a little business with him to anyway."

.

**Xx. C0mPlex .xX**

.

"Please go in. Master Kanata is inside."

"Thanks"

The maid bowed politely to the blonde girl and closed the door. Miyu turned and wandered around the quiet room. She heard a slow but steady breathing from her left, coming from the bed. Slowly she went nearer to the bed. A certain brunet boy was sleeping peacefully under the cream blanket.

'_His hair looks so soft… I wonder if I can touch it.'_

Unconsciously, she extended her hand to touch it. Kanata, who was faking his sleep, took the chance to grab her arm and pull her onto the bed. The situation happened so fast and the word escaping from her mouth was 'umph' when she felt her petite body collide with the soft bed. The girl blinked. The boy smirked. It lasted for some moments before the girl decided to turn herself over and try to get up, but the boy's hand was fast enough and pinned her down to the bed again. It was only a breath gap between the two of them and Miyu can't hold her embarrassment any longer. She was in deep scarlet to see how close their situation was.

"You know what, a smart girl won't go to an incident place twice."

Miyu pushed his arm away from her body and got up quickly. "W-what incident?"

The boy on the bed smirked. He rolled to her side and supported her head with his right hand. "Don't you remember what happen here during you're last visit here?" There's actually nothing happened before, but Kanata just wanna teased her and see her trouble look on her face.

She shook her head.

"Then, try to remember" Kanata smirked again.

She stayed silent for a while, gathering her memories. Suddenly she brought up her hand to her mouth and her face flushed red. "S-so, i-its wasn't a dream?" she stuttered.

"What dream?"

Unconsciously, her hand slipped from her mouth to the base of her neck. The image Kanata who was about to drink her blood flickered in her mind. She stepped a foot back when she saw Kanata got down his bed and rose to his feet. He grinned.

"So, what's business that makes you come here in the first place?" he crossed his hand to his chest.

The question made her snapped from the images. She inhaled some deep breath."Umm… ah.. I come here to ask you. Do you really want to dump the school? Don't you want to go school anymore?"

"Yup." He shifted his look.

"But why?"

"There's no reason for me to tell you" He walked to his desk. Miyu followed two steps behind.

"Please come to school again" she pleaded.

"And for what reason?" he still facing his back to Miyu

"Because you love me. Am I right?"

"…" he looked dumbfounded.

"_please leave me_" but his words was to slow to be heard.

"Answer me Kanata… Did you?"

"I said, leave me alone!"

The blonde haired girl shocked. Although she don't wanna leave the place without a definite answer, but she better go and leave it for today. She turned and went to the door. As she about to grab the door knob…

"Wait." He went nearer the girl. "Take this with you." He handed a doll and something that looked like a ball.

"Mizuru! so this is where you are. I've been looking for you. Thanks Kanata" he looked up to see Kanata's face. "But why did you give Haru to me?"

He said nothing. He opened the door and Miyu stepped outside. She wanted to ask about Haru again, but the door was already closed….

.

**Xx. Part 7 completed .xX**

.

_**

* * *

Part 7 finished. Since my new semester is already starting, I will try my best to write the next chapter whenever I have free time. **_

_**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review me!**_

_**Happy new year to all! Hope that the New Year gave us abundance of joy. **_

_**God Bless You**_


End file.
